All their hearts' desire
by AmethystSapphires
Summary: Things change. It's just the way of life, but what's a girl to do when time's played a horrible trick on you, and suddenly the love of your life is married with kids, and you're still a thirteen year old girl? Terra's about to find out. Rae/BB, Rob/star, one-sided terra/bb


_She woke up to the sound of light snoring, and smiled to herself. Everything was perfect, she was with the love of her life. Glancing at the diamond on her left hand before turning her gaze back to her husband, she smiled. A real smile, not like the ones before. He had kissed her statue form and brought her back to life. They had made love right their in the cave and then he had taken her and married her. He worked as a Titan only part time, and then spent the rest of the time with her. She gave him a light kiss on his green forehead before slipping out of bed._

 _As part of her routine she peeked into her daughter's room to see her still asleep. She and Beastboy had a beautiful child together, who they named Emerald, because of her green hair. She had pale skin, and blue eyes, but her father's hair and smile, and Terra loved every inch of her. Once she saw that Emerald was alright she made her way to the kitchen._

 _She set to making a vegan friendly breakfast, and set the table for three. By the time she finished she saw a baby kitten slink into dining room._

 _"Em, what have I told you about shifting without permission?" Terra warned._

 _"Sorry," she said once she changed back into human form. "I can stretch out the best in cat form."_

 _"It's true, it is the best form to stretch out your back in," a deep voice permeated the room. "How are my two best girls this morning?" Beastboy asked before giving Terra a kiss._

 _"I'm good daddy! Can you pour me a cup of orange juice?"_

 _"Of course I can," Beastboy released terra and moved to the fridge as Terra made their plates. "Three cups of orange just coming right up."_

 _Terra smiled as they all sat down to eat._

 _They all ate in silence until a minor earth shake started to happen. Terra stood up in shock as her husband and daughter ate as if nothing was happening._

 _"It's an earthquake, everyone under the table!"_

 _"It's ok Terra, you just need to wake up for me," Beastboy spoke softly to her, then proceed to shove a spoon full of eggs in his mouth._

 _"What?" she frowned, as their home literally began to fall apart._

 _"Terra, wake up," Emerald spoke, tears running down her cheeks. "This is goodbye."_

 _"I don't-" she gasped as she suddenly felt herself falling._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: CHANGE**

Things were changing. The life of a super hero didn't seem as glamorous as before. Not with everything going on. Earth was becoming a sort of hub of the universe. Alien alliances were being thrown left and right. Luxury space machine's, talk of real life hover crafts, not to mention the politics of it all. No more hiding. No more pretending that loyalty didn't mean choosing sides. It was as her brother had written her, time to grow up and accept responsibility.

"I shall miss you dearly friend," Starfire hugged the smaller girl gently. She was dressed in her royal garments, security was everywhere, and her ship hovered just outside the window.

Raven smiled. The alien princess and her betrothed had most recently been enduring Tameranean rituals as they prepared what was sure to be Princess Koriand'r's hardest decision. Would she take the thrown, and if not, who would?

"Everything will work out you know," Raven said softly.

"I know, I cannot wait to be queen, things will change though," a soft frown covered her features.

Raven nodded, "Change is good though. Earth has already launched a luxury space ship. The world's ready to acknowledge alien life."

"Yes, but this simple life as a titan will be no more," she sighed.

"Only you would call the life of a titan simple," she chuckled. "Besides, Dick has it all mapped out."

Kori atleast hoped he did.

"The wedding's in a month, are you nervous?" Raven asked suddenly.

"No… not really," she chuckled. "Surprising?"

"Not in the least," the violet haired woman chuckled. "Surprising is Gar deciding to study Law at Brown University."

Kori chuckled, "All part of Richard's plan."

"I'm nervous for him."

"Just be happy Raven," she replied easily. "I shall be happy, we shall all be happy."

Garfield Logan was suddenly America's golden boy. He loved being in the public eye, and once he had claimed his inheritance and the press got wind that he was Beastboy/Changeling, well they had a field day. That was when things first started to change. No other hero lived like that, with their entire life out there, and the fact that he was suddenly so accepted. His life story was now one of the princess's favorite books, though she had heard the story, it was still nice to read, and cry over the hardships of her friend.

It also brought to light the fact that most meta-humans were just human. Richard was wise though. Not every hero would have the same popularity as Garfield Logan. He was an American born, blonde haired, blue eyed billionaire, who's parents were considered heroes in the field of science, and who gave their lives to help further their country. Marie Logan was America's sweet heart. A beautiful woman, who's sole purpose had been to find cures of random diseases. Mark Logan was, believe it or not, a jock. A baseball player who almost went pro, but then injured his hand his freshman year of college. He transferred shortly after, and chose to major in biology, where he met his wife.

He had the perfect background story, and the fact that having survived the death of his parents he still turned out to be someone who cares deeply for the American people. Everyone loved him.

With herself it was easy. Galfore had made it easy. In fact their entire team lived out in the open, no disguises save for one. Because, Richard was only human, and once the Justice League took over the space department, a type of Star trek division, as Garfield jokingly called it, he confessed to the government his true identity. Because not only was he already orchestrating a new system of defense, he was also the human heir to the throne of Tamaran, if she chose to take it. Victor had taken a job at Star Labs. He would be continuing his father's work, and that only left Raven.

She was half human, but raised by an extinct species, and people didn't take kindly to her other half. She was the only one with a secret identity, destroying her old one. It would certainly tarnish Garfield's golden boy image if the world new his girl friend was… well what she was. Richard had prepared for that as well, with some help from Jinx, her heritage was quickly explained.

Angela Roth was a witch, who died while giving birth to an orphan Rachel Roth. It would explain her powers and her hair color, a simple potion. That also meant though, she would have to learn American witch craft. So as they reached adulthood, everything was changing. Everyone was going their separate ways, and finding out what they wanted to do in life.

"I… I'll come visit you soon," Raven said suddenly. "Before the wedding I mean."

Kori hadn't even realized her mind had wandered. "Yes, I will have a ship ready for you."

"We'll write often," Raven added.

"Yes, we will," she nodded.

"Princess, it's time to depart," one of the soldiers interrupted.

* * *

 ** _5 years later_**

* * *

Garfield Logan loved it. He loved being a politician. Not only was he actually making a difference, he actually had a voice. He had gotten several animal rights passed, and was working on writing a few meta-human laws, when Washington state elected him as US Senate he had nearly had a heart attack. Senator Logan had a nice ring to it. Well the vote was official, he still had a week, but he was confident.

"Hello Mr. Logan, you have a visitor," his secretary paged him.

"I thought I smelled lavender, send her in," he grinned. The best part was that he got to spend it with Rachel, the love of his life.

"You're a little young to be a Senator, don't you think?" her voice was warm, dispite the bit of sarcasm.

It didn't take long for him to pull her in his arms. "Marry me."

"We're already married Mr. Logan," she grinned. "It's been oh… five years."

He smiled back. Had it really been that long? "Why do you look so young then?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to check up on you at work, before I head out with Kori to see the present they got for us."

He chuckled, "Can't I come with?"

"If you want," she shrugged again.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you in the clutches of the Queen," he grinned.

"Suit yourself," she replied with a shrug.

He wanted to be there when she saw it, but he had a ton of work to do. Everyone was pressing him for a deadline on whether he would agree to run, and what his angle would be. Peace was a strange thing. Crime was low, the world was, for the most part unified, they had built up strong alliances with several species, but he couldn't help but feel like something was stirring. Something rather unpleasant.

He could feel Rachel's gaze on his, "Yes dear?"

"You're worried." It wasn't a question.

"Just thinking," he replied. "Life sure is different now."

"When do you set out for your trip?" she asked seemingly ignoring his comment.

"Not for another week," he sighed, "I'm gonna miss the twin's birthday party."

"Not like it matters, Victor's already claimed the title of favorite uncle," she joked, he winced.

"Do you think I spend too much time away?" It was always on the forefront of his mind. Did she... would she ever resent him for it.

"Sometimes I do," she admitted. "But then I remember what your job entails and I dont' mind sharing you."

He pulled her close and studied her face. Her chakra was long gone, her skin a creamy white, her eyes the same mahogany as her hair, she was beautiful. "I... I got a call from Richard and I wasn't sure if I should tell you."

She smirked, "Kori already spilled the beans, your ex girlfriend woke up, untouched by time, that's pretty impressive considering you swore the girl had woken up years ago."

He blushed, "The resemblance was uncanny. Dick doesn't want us stepping in though. In case..."

"In case she tries to murder me, and runaway with my husband," Rachel chuckled. He groaned. "Oh too much? You're right, if you play it right she might settle for being a mistress."

"You know I'd never cheat on you," he grimaced.

"She's a little young now though," Rachel continued. "What are you? ten, twelve years her senior... but pedophilia charges would be the least of your worries."

"Why are you doing this?" he groaned. They never fought. He purposely never argued with her, who would've thought she'd be the one always trying to pick a fight.

"Because I've already made up my mind to take her in," she replied. "I want you to make up your mind before the temptation comes, if you want her... I won't-"

He kissed her. He kissed her ferociously, and he felt her smirk as he pressed her into the wall. "I want you." he growled. "Now."

She chuckled, "We're in your office." But he was already pulling off her blazer.

"Now."

At his command her fingers excitedly took off his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt, and unbuckled his belt. She gasped as he trailed kisses along her neck. A soft knock caused them both to freeze.

"Mr. Logan, your two-o-clock is here," a male voice said.

They both chuckled as they rearranged themselves.

"How do I look?" he asked her.

"Sexually frustrated," she chuckled before walking out the door.

* * *

"Secure the premises," he said. Daniel Hawthorne took his job seriously. It was his, and his team's job to keep the Logan family safe. It wasn't at all a difficult job, but this new change of scenery might prove to make his job a little more interesting.

The Logans had friends in high places. Literally. Garfield Logan was an alright politician and rights activist, but when it sunk in that the guy was best friends with and the Queen of an Alien nation, well you had to admit he was one hell of a woman. He was surprised that Mrs. Logan didn't ever get jealous whenever the royals made their visit. Either way Mr. Logan had hired him to protect his wife, and child, though from the Dr. visits he suspected that another Logan would be running around causing mischief.

Still this was one hell of a house, he was sure that Forks Washington would be crawling with gossip by the time the family actually arrived for their stay. The town was pretty small and close knit. He had already spoken with the sherrif, and the location of the house made sense, out in the middle of a forest, no neighbors for miles. Still, would Mrs. Logan get lonely.

"That's what I've got you guys for," she had joked on the way there.

Mrs. Logan was a frail creature, tiny petite. She had cream colored skin, rosy cheeks and hair that switched from violet to mahogany depending on how she was feeling. She was a bookworm, who kept a tight routine. Still when she stood next to Queen Koriand'r, she didn't look the least bit intimidated. It was as if they were old friends.

"Daniel, when does Melissa get in town?" Mrs. Logan suddenly called out.

"Not until tomorrow," he sighed.

Melissa was his wife, who had been hired as the head housekeeper. His entire family was wound up in the life of the Logans. Not that he minded. He loved his job.

"I suppose that goes for everyone else then," she sighed.

"Friend, what do you think? Are you not happy?" the Tameranean looked fearful.

"Of course I love it Kor, it has everything we'll ever need," Mrs. Logan reasoned. "I just..."

"What is bothering you? Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Entire premises is clear sir, and video serveillance is live and running."

Daniel coughed interrupting the two women. "Everything's good to go Mrs. Logan. If I may be excused."

He left the women to their gossip and headed to the bunker. Honestly he hadn't expected her to want to spend the night here until Mr. Logan was back from his trip, but of course he was wrong.

"Sir." his subordinate stood when he entered.

"Sit down Davidson, there no need for that." he looked over the screens.

He watched as the two women headed to the nursery where the kids were still napping. He skipped over to check all the outside cameras. Everything was good. Wait a sec. Had he seen something? A woman with fiery red hair seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hello Miss, are you aware that you're trespassing," it was Thompson.

She looked at him, "Zoom in." Daniel demanded. Her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Tameranean?" the subordinate asked.

They watched horror stricken as the woman suddenly attacked Thompson and seemingly began to eat him.

"Secure the golden egg," Daniel screeched into his head piece before making his way toward the woman. "Freeze!"

She turned to him, dropping Thompson, and licked her lips slowly. "Now that I have your attention. Send out the one who smells so... yummy." she giggled.

"You need to put your hands up now!" he screamed.

"No no no, you obviously don't know who I am," she chuckled. "Or more importantly..." he felt a shiver run down his back as her voice was suddenly a whisper in his ear, "What I am."

He flinched as her teeth hovered above his neck... vampire? He was seriously starting to wonder why he loved this job.

"Don't!" the sound of Mrs. Logan's voice called out and the vampire released him.

"You... smell... delicious," the woman waltzed over to Mrs. Logan. Daniel had to give her credit, if she was scared she didn't show it.

Before she could reply four people suddenly appeared between her.

"Really Edward, you steal my mate, and now you want to steal my food," the woman sneered.

In a swift motion, one of the men had snatched her with her arms behind her back, she hissed and fought against him initially but then sighed in defeat.

Daniel scoffed when the Tameranean guard suddenly appeared. They could've showed up a lot sooner.

"Thank you friends for helping us," Queen Koriand'r came out on the porch, the children peaking out from behind her. "But she is now to be held as our prisoner."

That's when Daniel noted, the four men that helped them out were also Vampires.

"Do you realize what she is? With all do respect," the blonde, age probably about twenty five spoke in a velvety cool voice. "It might be better if my sons and I handle it."

"It's not a choice," The alien queen spoke fiercely. "All five of you will be held and questioned."

With that final statement out the alien soldiers grabbed the five vampires and handcuffed them.

"What are these?" the woman who had first attacked cried.

"I do not take kindly to you attacking my friend," she snapped.

"Kori, perhaps you should allow Daniel to conduct the questioning, seeing as how your emotions tend to get you side tracked," Mrs. Logan spoke up carefully when she saw the woman's eyes glowing greener than usual. "We have a room for this, don't we?"

Daniel nodded, as his men led the way to the outside basement. He watched as Mrs. Logan scooped up her son and followed him. "You're allowing the children to come?"

"He's only three, but he understands the word Vampire," she said to him curtly. "You'll have to update the security to handle this little hiccup."

He nodded, "How do you want the interrogation to go?"

"I have a solution if they all feed off of humans," she said simply.

"A solution?" he frowned.

"A potion," she grinned. "What, were you expecting a wooden stake to the heart?"

He chuckled, only Mrs. Logan could make light of something like this. Then again her husband was an ex superhero, her best friend, a witch, and she herself was one as well, though he often forgot.

"Names!" he snapped. The vampires were all chained to chairs as the Royal family and the Logans watched, soldiers surrounding the room.

"Carlisle Manson. I'm twenty five, and a local Dr here in Forks. We live about 20 miles west from here. These are my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, they are high school students here."

"And her?"

"Victoria," the woman answered slowly.

"My name's Victoria!" the alien princess suddenly exclaimed.

Daniel grimaced as her brother shushed her. Why were the children allowed to witness such a thing?

"And all of you are Vampires?" he asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, but Daniel noticed he was staring at Mrs. Logan.

"And you all feed on humans?"

"No," Carlisle turned his gaze back to Daniel. "My family and I only feed on animals."

"Considering you came to help out, I'll give you a trial period," he said calmly. "Just know that if you mess up, you'll be meeting the same fate as her." He placed a glass in front of Victoria and poured a thick red substance into it."Drink up."

She wanted to refuse, but once the scent hit her nose, she couldn't, in an instant she had downed it.

Daniel watched as her features changed slowly. Her skin seemed to obtain a more natural glow. Her hair seemed to dull, and yet seemed shinier.

"What have you done to me?" she began to hug herself.

"Simply taken away your thirst," he shrugged. "You can take her."

The alien guards carried her to their ship.

"Thank you friends, I will see to it that she is returned safely," the queen spoke calmly. "Rachel, I shall be in touch. Children we must go now."

"By Aunt Rachel," the two chorused as they all filed out.

"Mrs. Logan?" Daniel asked, hesitant to let the other vampires go.

"There's obviously a conflict of interest here," she mumbled.

"What will become of her?" Carlisle asked.

"She'll face a trial and a hearing, from there, not sure," she shrugged. "We couldn't step in any further than we did."

"That drink, it made her human?"

"We're going to let you go Dr. Carlisle, but expect another meeting when my husband is in town," she left with her son in her arms.

Daniel gave the signal to take the four out of their handcuffs. They were gone within seconds. He sighed, "Better get started on the paperwork."

* * *

The raven haired man wasn't sure what to do. The old team was separated now, and he could hardly ask any of them to take her in. She was after all, still a teen, someone would have to take care of her, but who?

"It must be one of us," his wife said softly. "You know who she will ask for."

He grimaced, did he really want to trouble Garfield with this? He had enough heartache, and was finally getting his life on track. Plus Terra would definitely be heartbroken. No, he didn't want to bother him or his family, when a light breeze passed through the room, he knew though, his wife had made the decision for him.

"Richard, Kori," the violet haired woman greeted them. "How is she?"

"She's stabilized," he replied. "You shouldn't concern yourself… Kori and I will take her in."

"Gotham's a pretty scary place for such a traumatized kid to grow up in," she replied. After a moment they both chuckled, realizing the irony of her statement.

"Friend it is good to see you, I hope you found your home cozy," Kori pulled her into a hug.

It had been a gift for the couple, Richard had designed a home that rivaled the Wayne mansion, and placed it smack dab in the middle of no where. Washington was an ideal place, Forks was a town that rarely received any attention, but there were a few crime incidents, nothing the Logan family couldn't take care of. Rachel had wanted to refuse, but after seeing it, and staying the night, she had finally admitted that it would be a nice place to meditate.

"It's huge! You guys really did too much, I mean it's just the three of us," she blushed. "But the town is perfect. It's quiet, and peaceful, and perfect to help someone get on their feet."

Richard sighed, "I just, what if she reacts badly."

His team had been through so much, and even though they weren't exactly retired, he didn't want to disrupt their lives anymore than necessary.

"She won't," Rachel said confidently. "Look, Gar's out of town for a few weeks anyway. She doesn't have to know I'm me. Just drop her off, ok?"

"I'm sending a security guard," he said. "Just to be safe."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever makes you happy boy wonder."

"Rachel before I told you of this matter, you had called to speak to us?" Kori asked.

"Oh sheesh, I completely forgot," she face palmed. "I emailed you my report on the town of Forks, overall, the small disturbances are centered around a family of Vampires, which isn't an issue, except that they only feed on animals. It's a good thing Gar didn't notice them but you know once he returns he's gonna have a field day. The other problem though is a group of wolves, well from what I can tell they're a bunch of native american boys with the ability to change into wolves."

"I mean from our stand point they're harmless," Richard said with a smirk. "I'll leave you two to handle it though. Vampires and Wolves are really my thing."

Rachel sighed, "I'll think of something."

"And about Terra..." he trailed off seeing her give him a look.

"I'll see you at the twin's birthday party in a few days, I'll collect Terra then."

* * *

Terra was surprisingly taking everything well, there was no outburst, no tears, just a solemn oh that she uttered quietly. Her dreams still swam around in her head, but she didn't mention them to her former teammates, and she could tell that Robin was waiting for her to act out. No, of course if she was still in stone it would make sense that he would move on, but once he saw her, once they were rekindled, everything would go back to normal. Back to the normal she was used to.

"So… Robin, I mean Nightwing, what's the plan?" she asked calmly.

"I… Beastboy's married, but he's still your friend, you can choose to either come with me to Gotham, or go with his family in Washington," he replied.

She had yet to hear of the other titans, Raven and Cyborg, not that either of the two were very fond of her.

"Or you can move on," Starfire said softly. "You do not have to return to your former occupation. I have not fought crime in over five years, and it is a most peaceful way of life."

"I… I need to learn to control my powers," she admitted. "And, I want to see him."

"Alright," Nightwing said with a small smile. "You'll come with us to Gotham and once you feel up for it, we'll plan a visit, but he's a busy man now, as you can obviously see."

The blonde nodded, glancing at the television.

It was hard to wrap her mind around it. Living with the Graysons was, not what she expected. The Titans no longer existed, it was now Richard and Kori Grayson. Richard Grayson worked in internal affairs, and ran an elite division of the CIA, one which he was actually training her to join. Kori Grayson was an Ambassador of foreign and alien affairs alike. They both traveled a lot for their jobs. The weird thing about staying with them was the number of security that lived with them. It made them seem vulnerable, human.

Terra bid her time quietly. She worked hard at school, and at training, and followed Garfield Logan's political career closely. He was handsome, charming even.

Richard had told her he was married, but Mr. Logan kept his family life private, camera's only ever caught glimpses of the brunette. Terra felt sorry for her, but then flashes of Emerald would enter her mind and it would go away. She often day dreamed about how it would all play out.

"Terra, can you color with me," the raven haired girl pulled her out of her thoughts.

That was the other thing about staying here, it was strange to realize that these two five year olds were Robin and Starfire's kids. Victoria and Robert Grayson. They both had their father's pitch black hair, and their mother's striking green eyes. Terra hated seeing them. All they did was cause her heart to ache for Emerald.

"Our birthday party is today," Robert suddenly appeared beside his sister. "All of our guest are here but Lydia's making us be fashionably late."

"It's not even a real party for us, it's more for our parents, hardly any kids come," Victoria grumbled. "Why aren't you dressed for it?"

Terra sighed, she had been hoping she could skip the formal party. Even though they had already bought her a dress for it. "I guess I should change."

"And do something with your hair," Victoria added.

She glared at the little girl. They were definitely spoiled brats.

Once she shooed them out, she slipped on the champagne colored evening gown before heading to the main hall.

"You'd have more fun in the nursery," a voice called out just before she entered.

Terra turned to see a pretty brunette woman with dark brown eyes. "Really?"

"That's where we're headed," she smiled and motioned to the blonde haired little boy holding her hand. "Unless you don't like kids?"

"No, I... I have a daughter," she replied thinking of Emerald. "Or well, had one, I guess I should say."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned, but Terra shrugged it off before kneeling in front of the little boy.

"Hi, I'm Terra, what's you're name?" He had the prettiest green eyes, they reminded her of Emerald's.

"Mark," he replied. "I'm three."

"Is your mom right Mark? Is it better in the nursery?"

"Yep, there's candy there," he grinned and began pulling his mom away.

"Come on," the woman said, and Terra found herself following. It took her only a moment to realize a man was shadowing them.

"Don't mind Daniel, he's my babysitter when my husbands away," the woman joked lightheartedly. "I'm Rachel by the way. Pleasure to meet you Terra."

"Aunt Rachel!" the twins chorused once they entered the nursery. toys were everywhere. Terra smiled at how easy she was with the twins. They hugged her and went about showing her their toys, and Victoria even helped Mark ride their train that had newly been installed. Terra got in on the fun too, finally letting herself enjoy just being there. Emerald wasn't looming over her head, she wasn't daydreaming of Beastboy. She was simply having fun with the kids and her new friend Rachel. That is until Robert said those fateful words.

"Hey Aunt Rachel, when is Uncle Gar gonna come visit us?"

Terra dropped the stuffed animal in her hand and stared. This woman who she had just recently deemed a friend. This pathetic powerless woman who was so fragile she needed a security guard shadowing her twenty-four seven. This woman who was nothing more than a plane jane dolled up in designer names and make up was the woman who stood in her way. Then she looked at Mark. Mark, she frowned, he didn't look like Beastboy, did he? He looked more like... she bit her lip, he looked like the blonde man all three children were now running to.

"Aah! Tackle him!" Robert shrieked.

"I surrender!" the man held up his hands. Terra glanced at Rachel who was simply smirking at the scene.

"You better surrender," Victoria announced. "Where's our presents?"

He pulled out two small boxes, "For you, and for you."

"Thank you," they said simultaneously and hugged him.

Terra was silent as she watched the man pick up his son and twirl him around in a circle. "How are you little guy?"

"I missed you," Mark said quietly. "We have vampire's at home."

"Ohh I saw them too!" Robert said excitedly.

"Yeah, one even had the same name as me!" Victoria giggled.

"What did you guys get?" Rachel asked curiously.

"A watch," Robert grinned. "It's pretty cool. Thanks Uncle Gar."

Rachel chuckled, "Terra, have you met my husband? I believe you guys already know each other."

"Of course," Garfield smiled at the younger woman, "Man, you look exactly the same."

Terra smiled but felt unsure of herself. This man was nothing like the Beastboy she had dreamt about. Nothing like the Beastboy she remembered.

He handed her his business card. "Come by my office next week. Richard will set it up. I'm sorry I can't stay to catch up."

"You're leaving already?" Rachel pouted

"Work is calling," he shrugged. "I just stopped by to see you." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

All Terra got was a small wave.

* * *

Just something that's been on my mind. I used to have a story called My Beastly, this is kind of a different take on that. What do you guys think?


End file.
